Infiltration
by CJFANG
Summary: A team of six elite soldiers infiltrate a research facility that holds a mysterious objective they are supposed to take. Little do they know, they're getting a little more than they bargained for. Post ZXA. Finished!
1. Phase 1

Hello! This is Cj Fang, writing a new story! This is story is actually an introdution to something very big, but yeah enjoy! (P.S. I suggest reading my other story first just to clarify things up. [Trigger]) If this confuses you, then relax. It'll reveal itself later...

Disclaimer: I own all units, NEO forces, and AEON forces.

"Dialogue"

_"Headset communication"_

_'Thoughts'_

_HUD_

* * *

**N.S.P.**

**NEON WAR**

**FOREST OF TIENDE**

**UNITS 1-7**

**OBJECTIVE: RETRIEVE PACKAGE**

**SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: DESTROY FACILITY**

**TRACKING... UNIT 5**

"T-MINUS 2 MINUTES!" The intercom on the helicopter blared. The boy next to it clutched his ears and hit head on the headrest from the obnoxious noise that woke him up in the dark red lighted cabin. Others around him snickered and laughed. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair and clutched his forehead, then looked around to familiarize himself with his teammates.

"How are ya, sleepin beauty?" The soldier next to him smiled while chewing away at his gum. The boy scoffed and smacked his hand on his armored shoulder.

The boy, also known as Unit 5, was in a squad of seven, authorized to infiltrate an enemy building right in the middle of some ruins in a dense forest. He was instructed to go in, eliminate all enemy units, retrieve the package, get out and plant the charges. He was a rifleman donned in advanced armor, taking an assault rifle with armor piercing bullets and an automatic compact sub machine gun. Unit 4, Unit 7, and Unit 1 just had the same equipment. Unit 3 had a heavy plasma machine gun, Unit 6 had a .50 Caliber sniper and a burst pistol sidearm, Unit 2 had demolitions in his backpack and carried an automatic shotgun. Sounded simple.

_"Alright!"_ The squad captain, Unit 1, shouted into the communication device over the rotating blades of the heli. _"I expect nothing but perfection! Make sure you maintain your intervals, we're tryin to get rid of a reasearch facility, so you don't wanna know what kinda shit they have that can tear you apart! Lock and Load!"_

All the squad members took out a fresh clip and pulled the bolts of their weapons to chamber their bullets. Unit 5 put on his helmet; an advanced helmet with communications, a HUD system on a transparent slide over the right eye. It had a gel layer on the inside and had hardened armor on the outside. Unit 5 checked his weapon, a standard issued elite weapon. The magazine held a large amount rounds and had a grenade launcher located at the bottom of it's barrel. A reflect sight and a laser pointer were also attatched. The heli came to an abrupt stop and everyone jerked forward. Luckily, no one took off their seat belts yet and flew off. The red lights in the Helli turned off and the doors slid open.

"Go Go Go!" Unit 6 shouted into Unit 5's ear. He jumped off and activated his booster packs. Instead of a hard landing, his feet gently touched the grass. The grass went up to his knees and his steel toed boots sank into the mud. The climate was cool, but not cold enough to see their own breaths. Unit 5 turned the boosters off and watched as the others landed near where he was. The sun was barely shining through the dark clouds that clumped up together. Unit 1 glanced at the forest ahead of them.

"Maintain radio silence until we get into the facility." Unit 1 used hand signals to signal the others to spread out and head south. Unit 6 went far left of where the rest of the units were. They were all cautious of where to step, when to walk, and when to turn. One false move and the whole mission will be scrubbed.

Eventually, they stopped at an opening of the forest where they saw the ruins. The ruins were surrounded by willow and oak trees. It had crumbled pillars with cracked walls. The ruins were enormous excluding the extra crumbled debris around it. It looked like a pyramid that had huge stairs on its sides. The stone looked very old, one good solid punch should break apart the cracked stone ruins. At the bottom was a door that lead to the inner perimeters of the facility.

Unit 5 pushed a button on his helmet to slide HUD (Heads Up Display) system from inside of the helmet, to on his eyes. Unlike any HUD system, this was a red transparent slide with white text.

_N.S.P.  
__NEO SPECIAL FORCES  
HUD SYSTEM ONLINE_

He had a special He took a look at his teammates which the HUD system briefly outlined them in white before telling him who they were and how far they were.

_UNIT 1: 3M_

Unit 5 saw those words above Unit 1's head. The same went for all the other soldiers which turned on their HUD systems as well. Unit 5 took a look at his weapon which the HUD system outlined in white before a blueprint of the gun, showing every angle of it, was in the upper righthand corner. The blueprint dissapeared and an ammunition count replaced it. 45 bullets in the cartrige so far. The grenade launcher held one shell that had a blast radius of three meters. An empty bar appeared in the top left corner. Beside it was a damage percentge telling how much the armor has taken. NEO equipment is very advanced because of the mavericks, but the AEONs have been catching up.

Unit 5 looked once again and asked himself, 'Why have these kind of defenses? One good run from the bombers should take these things out?' He wished he was back in the Air Force just to bomb this stinking piece of crap they call a research facility. He took off his advanced helmet and scratched the back of his head. He put it back on to see that there were armed guards standing next to the entrances and the sides. The HUD recognized the guards with sniper rifles and compact sub machine guns on their backs. A guard tower was present at the west side of the ruins with a large turret with a barrel that looked like it was split in two horizontally. He never had seen anything like that in his life, it looked like a new weapon. The HUD system outlined and scanned the weapon, but the words, _INFORMATION NOT AVAILABLE_, got him nervous. They all huddled up and Unit 1 whispered to them all,

"All right, Here's the plan. Unit 6 you get into a good sniping position and aim at the guard tower. Unit 2, go with Unit 3 to get rid of the guards next to the tower. Unit 4, go to the North side of the ruins and eliminate the guards. Unit 5, go to the east side, Unit 7 and I to the south. Set your times to 6:44," All units adjusted the time on their HUD systems to show the time on the far right corner of the HUD.

"When the clock turns 7, we all attack simultaneously. DO NOT fire before then, you'll give away our positions!" All units put on face masks that had a bullet resistant fabric that eliminated harmfull chemicals. They dispersed and slowly approached the sides they needed to go to. Unit 4 was about Unit 5's age and a good runner, so he started to run toward the North side. It would probably take a good ten minutes. He reached into his ammunition belt to take out a silencer. He twisted it on the barrel of his assault rifle and sighted his first target.

* * *

**UNIT 6 POV**

I took my sniper and moved across the forest. I found a retarded looking branch that would nake a nice place for my bipod. I set up my .50 cal and looked through the scope to see the two soldiers that were in the guard tower. One was manning that weird looking gun, and the other was just leaning back on the rails. The one who was leaning on the rail was closest to the alarm, guess I have to kill him first.

**UNIT 5 POV**

My HUD scanned the two soldiers that were guarding the east side. They both had assault rifles with snipers on their backs. Looks like they were talking about which high rank officer was the worst. The one on the right offered the one on the left a cigarete. The two laughed as they chatted away and blew rings of smoke. I lower my gun and relax for a bit.

**UNIT 4 POV**

I sprinted all the way to the North side in ten minutes, I hope I didn't make any sound. I saw the three guards that were on the North side. They all had large intervals. One was sitting with his head forward and his helmet slided over his eyes, must be sleeping. The others were wide awake and were scanning the forest I was in with ferocity. I think I'm in for trouble!

**6:58**

Unit 4 and 5 raised their weapons and aimed closely. Unit 6 pulled and pushed the bolt on his shiper.

**6:59**

A wooden stick cracked as Unit 4 stepped on it.

_'Oh shit...'_

7:00

**EAST SIDE**

Shots rang out from the right and the two guards jumped as they heard guns. The one on the left started running, and he ran parallel to the one on the right...

BLAM

They both fell from the ruins with holes in their heads. Luckily, he had armor piercing bullets so it went through one person and out the other. He ran past the dead guards and slammed his back to the wall. More gunshots were heard as he slided to the north side. He peeked over the wall to see what was happening. It wasn't Unit 4 shooting them, it was the guards that were shooting him! He had his back to a large tree while bullets thudded into the trunk and peppered the ground next to him.

_'If I don't act fast, he's not going to last that long!' _Unit 5 pointed his gun to the oblivious guards shooting blindly at the forests, and opened fire. The first two guards fell to the ground while the other guard turned around to shoot Unit 5. His head suddenly exploded when Unit 4 took him out. He ran down the forest and climbed up the temple ruins.

"Ha ha, thanks buddy!" Unit 4 smirked. Unit 5 smacked his upside the head, but laughed along with him.

"Come on, we better get over to the front where the others are." That was when they felt the rumble of the earth.

"W-what was that?"

**West Side**

**Unit 6 POV**

Bam, there goes the guard's head! I quickly move to the next one, but he manned the new type of turret. Before I could slug him, he fires. The gun let out a large lazer like bullet, slamming into the ground, ten yards away. The shockwave pushed me, and the ground beneath me rumbled like an earthquake! I grit my teeth as another bullet slammed into the ground, this time closer and throwing me off balance. I take a look at the guard post, but the gun was smoking from the barrel and the soldier was shaking his hands as if they're burning. Well, there's my chance. I take my sniper and blow off his arm, shock and blood loss'll do the rest.

**3rd Person POV **

"Everybody on me!" Unit 1 commanded everyone. All units gathered at the base of the ruins.

"Keep it short and simple, muffle your guns. If you have to, use an EMP grenade to get away from sentrys. Unit 2, take point." Unit 2 rushed toward the entrance, then came to an abrupt stop. The entrance was in a darkened cave, with moss and ivy covering the walls and the floor.

"Look at this place, this is almost nine hundred years old. I can't belive they're using this for a research facility!" Unit 3 told Unit 4.

"Hey, keep it quiet!" Unit 1 barked. After a while in, all Units had to turn on night vision on their HUDs.

"I've found it," Unit 2 told everybody else. In the darkness, a silver door was near the end. It had two lights that were both red, one near each of the ends of the sides.

"Looks like we can't get through." Unit 2 inspected the door. He smiled when he took out his demolitions.

"Do it." Unit 1 commanded.

"Stand clear!" All units stood near the large door, placing their backs on the walls next to it. The door flew off, debris flying. Unit 2 and Unit 4 brought their guns up and eliminated the two guards standing next to the door. They entered the room, it was painted grey with the words L-1 on the wall.

"Phase 1 complete." Unit 1 walked in.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update this as soon as possible!

Cj Fang


	2. Phase 2

Hi! It's Cj again.

This is the second chapter of Infiltration. Sorry for the shortness.

Disclaimer: I own everything in here.

Notes:

_"Neo communication line."_

"Regular speech."

* * *

_"Unit 7, cover the entrance. Unit 2, take point,"_ Unit 1 issued. The rest of the Units complied with the order, Unit 2 took the front, his auto-shotgun at the ready. They ran to another door, except that it was a little smaller than the one they had breached before. Unit 2 kicked the door open, the auto-shotgun at his shoulder.

_"Breaching!"_ The guards were caught playing a card game on a table in the middle of a large room. Their guns were resting on the edges, almost looking if they were going to fall to the ground any second. In three blasts, the five guards were blown to pieces.

The Units moved next to the tabel area. Another door was spotted but this time, the door didn't have to be kicked open, the enemy opened it for them. Unit 2 and Unit 4 fired a volley from their silenced weapons, making a couple of Aeon solders crumple to the ground. A hallway came into view after the guards fell. At the end of the hallway, a large elevator was there.

_"Hustle up!"_ Unit 1 ordered while he rushed down the hallway, his team following short. They froze when they heard the elevator whir...

* * *

Three guards saw the elevator doors open, the gray hallway empty. As usual. The one in the middle stepped out of the elevator first, then the two followed short.

"Hey, do you really think that we'll get anything done with those kids in a different 'world'?" The one on the right asked.

"I dunno. I hope they do though, our military's morale is getting kinda-oomph!" The guard on the left didn't get to finish his sentece. A hand was over his mouth while a beam knife was found stabbed in his back. Unit 5 pulled his knkife away and slowly set him down. The other two guards were also murdered by his comrades. Mercy was never a factor in this team.

The Units went into the elevator, pressing the button on the display to the lowest level. Unit 5 retracted the high-output weapon and put it on his belt while Unit 2 and Unit 4 reloaded. The elevator whirred and sped down the chute.

_"Unit 1, it looks like Intel found us a secondary objective." _Unit 7's voice became audible in their Comm. devices. Unit 1 listened in.

_"What have they got for us now?"_

_"It looks like they're conducting the same procedure with the world jumping. If you can, try to stop them from going through their own portal."_

_"Understood."_ They came to an abrupt stop and the doors slowly slided open.

A scientist, about the same age and size of Unit 5 came in contact with him. For a brief moment of time, the two looked at each other. The scientist's scared face to Unit 5's battle hardened one. The Aeon scientist stepped back and shouted,

"NEOS!!" The scientist then fell to the ground from the bullets of Unit 5's assault rifle. Other guards who saw the incident whipped around their guns toward the team, but didn't get a chance to fire them.

The Neos moved up, but a gun was pointing at them from a corner. Everybody fell down on their stomachs at the sight of the blindfiring sub-machine gun. Unit 4 pulled the pin from a grenade, counting three seconds before throwing it around the corner in a curve ball. The gun fell, and shouts were heard around the corner. The team was up at once, running around the corner into the hallway. They ignored the blood and the bodies on the walls and floor.

Guards came from corners, firing their sub-machine guns and carbines at the team of elites. bullets came in contact with the Neos' armor, but it only scratched and dented it. On Unit 5's HUD, the damage percent of his armor went up to 26 percent. The elites returned fire, their armor-piercing bullets tearing throught the guards.

The team of Neos didn't stop their run until they turned a corner and faced the faced Aeon elite soldiers who held plasma spitting weapons. The door they guarded was large and locked tightly. There were five of them, all of them in cover from two corners and a large barricade of sandbags.

Behind the sandbags, one Aeon elite let out a terrifying roar of a plasma heavy machine gun. The Neo soldiers dove behind two corners on their side, the plasma bullets flaring where the they used to be. Unit 5 blindfired from the wall, unloading an entire magazine from his assault rifle. He pulled it back only to find the end of the gun melting away from the plasma. Unit 5 grit his teeth while he blindly threw his gun around the wall at the opposing side. He heard a clatter and more plasma shots.

_"Shit!"_

_"Unit 6, pop some smoke!" _The radio crackled in the Neos' communicators. Unit 6 pulled a canister that was camoflaughed with his suitly rolled it towards the enemy without revealing his whole body. The heard a bang before a hiss of the smoke. When the smoke filled the small battlefield, Unit 6 flipped his HUD to thermal vision. With two shots from his sniper, the the rest of the Neos heard the plasma shots stop. Unit 6 then put hisself back into cover.

_"I got him."_ Unit 6 coughed. Unit 1 nodded.

_"3, lay the place down with you MG, let's give them a taste of their own medicine."_ Unit 3 acknowledged and fired his own plasma weapon. The sandbags burned and melted away at the plasma rounds from Unit 3's Machinegun. Neo plasma weapons were more advanced, so it decimated everything in it's path. The walls' edges melted away.

In panic and desperation, one Aeon threw a grenade a second to early. Unit 1 picked up the grenade and threw it back.

_"Poor bastard,"_ Unit 4 sighed.

_"His fault,"_ Unit 1 replied over the plasma machinegun fire. A loud explosion and sand erupted and Unit 3 stopped firing. When the smoke finally cleared in the hallway, four bodies were on the ground.

_"Where's the last one?"_ Unit 2 asked. The once guarded, shut door was now open.

_"Stealth is no longer an option. This doesn't mean that you take off you silencers though. Stay sharp. Unit 5, take point."_ Unit 1 commanded.

_"Acknowledged,"_ Unit 5 pulled out his submachine gun at the ready, his eyes darting from one side of the other hallway to the other-

"GRAAAGH!!" The last surviving elite popped out, beam knife above his head. He lunged at Unit 5, but Unit 5 countered the attack by dropping his gun and using both hands to keep the knife arm from coming down onto him. He threw his shoulder into the enemy's stomach. With the Aeon's momentum, he flew over Unit 5's body and landed on the floor behind him, with his arms still grasped by the hands of the Neo elite.

Unit 5 kicked the side of the less armored Aeon's stomach, causing the man to grimace and let go of his knife. Unit 5 took out a .375 magnum. The Aeon elite looked up at him with hatred, his body on the floor and his helmet knocked away.

Unit 5 aimed the magnum at hs forehead. For a moment, he hesitated and looked at the Aeon; helpless, on the ground at gunpoint. Then, he looked at the fiery green eyes. This Aeon was ready to die like a man for his country.

_"Forgive me..."_ Unit 5 whispered. The Aeon elite lunged again from the prone position he was in and Unit 5 pulled the trigger.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the briefness of this chapter. I just wanted to get something done. One small step at a time...

Review~!


	3. Secondary Objective

Alright, this might seem a bit "all of a sudden", but I updated! Hoorah! Well, have fun with this chapter. It's kinda short like the other one though (Which I suggest you read, along with the other chapter. Read the whole thing again cause it'll flow better.

Disclaimers: I own everything here.

Author's notes:

"Regular talk"

_"Communication Line"_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

_"Unit 5, next time don't hesitate. Let's move, we have to finish our objectives. 2, take point," _Unit 1 commanded the others. Unit 5 holstered his hand-held weapon and picked up his sub-machine gun. The team cautiously moved through the hallway, checking corners for automatic turrets and other enmy personnel in the area. The team went down a slope, designated for heavy cargo movement, and turned right to find a guarded, large blast door. The team stopped at the sight of guards. They were aiming at the darkened entrances and hallways near the area of the large blast door. The team backed up behind the corner, Unit 2 reading his auto-shotgun. He reached to his electromagnetic belt to pull out a cylinder-like grenade.

_"Flashbang out,"_ Unit 2 calmly said while throwing the grenade around the corner. Unit 2 backed behind the corner again before a bang erupted from the area of the blast door. Unit 2 turned his body quickly so that he was aiming down the hallway, his weapon at the ready. He rushed in, but apparently one of the guards started to blindly fire his gun in panic. Bullets thudded the walls next to Unit 2, which caused him to stagger from the shock. One bullet even hit him on the shoulder, but he only stumbled before running again. Once he got into range, he fired at the guards. Shotgun blast after blast, he tore the guards into pieces. Literally.

_"Jesus, bastard almost got my head. Lucky, 9 percent damage on my HUD,"_ Unit 2 sighed with relief.

_"Close call,"_ Unit 5 commented. Unit 1 looked through the small window of the blast door.

_"Should we knock?"_ Unit 3 joked.

_"I was thinkin about blowing it to pieces,"_ Unit 2 laughed sarcasticaly, knowing that the blast door was probably made for explosives.

_"Is it even locked?"_ Unit 4 asked, hiding a chuckle.

_"Yes, but we can use the guard's card key probably. Wait, no we can't,"_ Unit 1 told the others. He put a hand on his communicator and rested his arm by lowering it with his gun's barrel on the ground.

_"Unit 7, can you get this door open?"_

_"With ECM (Electro Magnetic Support) we probably can hack it and open it. Might take a while sir."_

_"Do it. Our cover's blown anyway." Unit 1 took his hand off his comunicator and the line for all the Neos went silent._

_'Strange... no movement,'_ Unit 5 thought in his head.

_"Sir, we can finish our primary objective first,"_ Unit 3 told Unit 1.

"_We can, but we can get this over with and face less possible resistance later. Besides, they're probably initiating the world jump right now." _

_"Understood."_

_"We're in,"_ Unit 7's voice crackled through the communication line. _"Opening in five... four..."_

_"Stack up!"_ Unit 1 told them as they team went into breaching positions.

_"Three... two... one... doors opening!"_ The locks on the wall were unlocked and the door hissed. The doors whirring and opening slowly.

_"Flashbang out!"_ Units 1, 3, and 5 threw their flashbangs threw the door, each at a different area of the large chamber. The team waited for the bang and then they breached the door. They entered the large grey chamber, a strange semi-circle like machine in the middle. In the middle of the semi-circle was just a grey void, and in front of the void were three kids, About Unit 5's age wearing civillian clothes with large briefcases. All of the personnel were blinded and deafened, but the three kids in the middle seemed as if they saw and heard nothing from the blast. The team of Neos opened fire at the scientists and men working on machines in front of them. Computers, desktops, and chairs were also torn apart along with the personnel.

The kid in the midde, a boy with red hair and red eyes, acted quickly and picked up a rifle that was dropped from a nearby guard. He opened fire at the team of Neos, and caused them to overturn desks and hide behind them.

_"Fuck, is that who I think it is?"_ Unit 3 growled while a bullet penetrated the desk and whizzed past his face, grazing his cheek.

_"... No way..."_ Unit 5 looked around the corner of his desk, only to retract it from a bullet. The Neos immediately recognized who he was, he was non other than Cyphrus Cross. The boy who took the role of a "Chosen One" and practically turned the Neon war to their favor. Once Cyphrus ran out of bullets for the rifle, he pulled out an automatic pistol.

_"Shit!"_ Unit 2 watched as some of the men regained their composure and started to fight back. He blindfired his shotgun and heard a satisfying wail before he reloaded the shotgun shell drum.

_"Eliminate Cyphrus Cross! Right now, he's the target of this objective! We might never have him in a position like this, kill him!"_ Unit 1 commanded. Unit 5 just blindfired his weapon and blindfired his weapon over the table, he was pretty sure his gun was alligned to that huge semi-circle machine. He also heard the target yell orders to two other people, apparently their names were Shawn and Lily. Shawn plunged in with most of the baggage. Lily threw her bags in, then tugged Cyphrus's shoulder. He dropped his gun and turned to face her.

'It's now or never!' Unit 5 thought while he came up from his hiding spot. He aimed down the sights of his sub-machine gun and lined the sights at Cyphrus's head. But Lily saw what was happening and she pulled out a pistol as if it was already there on her hand, loaded and ready. She shot her pistol at Unit 5, but he heard nothing but a clang. He felt his gun jerk upwards, the girl shot a bullet right into his sub-machine gun's barrel!

Before he could pull out a magnum, a man wrestled the gun out of Unit 5's hands. He was thrown down and managed to see the two kids go into the semi-circle. Before the guard could punch in his face, he reached on his belt for his beam-knife. He stabbed the man's shin, causing him to scream out in pain. He then managed to get up and stab him in the heart before watching him slump to the ground.

_"Damn, our target escaped!"_

_"Shit. Eliminate the personel and shut down the machine,"_ Unit 1 added to Unit 6's remark. There were still a handfull of guards and scientists fighting back, but they were dispatched quickly. Unit 5 held his beam knife in his left hand and held his magnum on his right. He ran toward the enemy, two men stood in his way, one had black hair and black eyes while the other had blue hair and red eyes. They were both dressed in guard uniforms. They fired their guns at him, but damaged his armor by 10 percent. He shot his magnum into the two men, then watched as they fell to the ground.

He looked at the remaing person behind the two, she was a young woman with red hair and golden eyes. A scientist, currently unarmed. Unit 5 raised his long barreled magnum, but he heard a clack. The woman fearfully looked at Unit 5, thoughts of how she would get killed filled her head. Unit 5 hesitated, his compassionate side got a hold of him. He breathed in and out heavily from his adredaline. He raised his combat beam-knife and lunged toward the woman. He drove the knife into her heart, Unit 5 closed his eyes as he heard her wail. He pulled his beam-knife out of her. He retracted his beam-knife and put it on his belt, he opened his eyes to stare at his own blood stained armor, but the blood was not his. The woman fell on him.

Unit 5 pushed her off and watched her fall to the ground. He then watched as the void dissolved and a white wall appeared into place. He looked right on the ground at the scientist that coughed out blood on the ground. He was lying down, raising himself to see Unit 5. He had two other bullet holes in his thy and stomach, which were making a pool of blood on the ground.

"It's too late for you, they went there..." The man then coughed for the last time and fell limp. Unit 5 lowered his facemask when he turned back to the woman, his hands over where his facemask was and closed his eyes. He the young woman he killed... There weren't many woman in the Neo army. He reached down and closed her eyes and gaping mouth so that she looked calmer. She probably would've been beautiful if she wasn't-

_'Dammit, stop thinking like that!'_ Unit 5 felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Unit 1, his facemask was also down, revealing a thin beard. He put his magnum back into his hands. His facial expression was completely blank, and he could pull on that expression from countless killings, executions, and deaths. Unit 5 sighed and closed his eyes briefly before putting his facemask back on. Unit 1 did the same.

Unit 5 pressed a button on his revolver-like magnum, the long barrel falling forwards, dangilng. The 9 bullet cylinder held 9 bullet casings, which flew out over Unit 5's shoulder. He took out a quick-reloading magazine, a circle like flat bottom with the 9 bullets alligned up to where they were to go for the revolving cylinder. He pressed the circle like magazine into the cylinder so that the bullets all went into the empty bullet spots, then twisted the circle, the bullets staying where they were, but the circle snapped off. Unit 5 tossed that piece away.

_"Alright, Unit 2 plant some explosives on the equipment. Make sure that you save some for the room with our primary objective. Everybody else, check your ammo."_

The team did exactly what they were told to do. Since Unit 5's weapons were both destroyed, he picked up an Aeon assault rifle that a guard used. He felt the weapon and was already satisfyed with his gun. He picked up some magazines from dead bodies as well.

Once Unit 2 planted explosives on the machines that operated the world jumping, they both left the room. At that point, they turned right into a big halway with smaller hallways branching off the left and right. They stuck to the middle hallway, going straight all the way. They moved cautiously, checking doors, corners, and hallways.

Once they reached the end of the large hallway, they stopped at a metal door. Fortunately, it was unlocked. The team looked at each other suspiciously, but entere the room. It was a large and rectangular, a white and sivler walled space. A single computer on a destop was at their left, but the room was suprisingly empty. All except for the large tube like container in the middle of the room. It held a strange floating object... It was shaped in an upsidedown triangle, and a T-like part in the middle of the metal. It had two small rectangles at the brances of the Ts which were a dim blue.

_"This is our objective?"_

Oh yeah, you could guess what the little sucker is at the end of this chapter. Review please, I'm not gonna eat you if you review or anything. Unless of course it's a flame. Productive criticism is welcome. I own that "Objective" there too. I'm pretty close to this whole story done, haha. I'm really having fun with this.

REVIEW PEOPLE!

* * *


	4. Scrubbed!

Well, here it is. Enjoy it!

Notes:

"Regular Communications"

_"Neo Communication line"_

_'Thoughts'_

_'(You'll see later)'_

_

* * *

_

_Once they reached the end of the large hallway, they stopped at a metal door. Fortunately, it was unlocked. The team looked at each other suspiciously, but entere the room. It was a large and rectangular, a white and sivler walled space. A single computer on a destop was at their left, but the room was suprisingly empty. All except for the large tube like container in the middle of the room. It held a strange floating object... It was shaped in an upsidedown triangle, and a T-like part in the middle of the metal. It had two small rectangles at the brances of the "T"s which were a dim blue._

_"This is our objective?!?"_ Unit 4 asked, scratching the back of his helmet. The team put their facemasks away, staring at their objective. The team put their weapons on their backs, just staring at the hunk of strange metal enclosed in some sort of weird capsule. Unit 1 put a gloved hand on the glass, he took out a Special Operations Beam Knife and cut a hole into the glass. Unit 1 reached inside and carefully took the levitating metal. He brought it back an put it in a small cylinder-like canister he had on his belt.

"Unit 5, take the canister. You'll carry it unti-"

_"Sir! We're under!... Get... There!... Gaaaah!!"_ A sudden transmition went through their communications in their helmets. Unit 1 put a hand on the side of his helmet.

_"Say again 7, you're breaking u-!!"_ He didn't get to finish. A trailing, neon blue line entered through his back and exited out of his heart. The line then faded away into the air, as if dissolving. All of the others turned to facea strange automatic turret, it looked advanced, even for the highly technological Neos. Every Unit fired their weapons and tore the turret into pieces, it's long barrel and mechanical body filled with holes with parts on the floor and hanging from the turret. It hung limp from the celing, now crackling with electricity. It exploded with a blue flame, the shrapenel bouncing off of their armor.

Unit 2 checked Unit 1 and cursed.

"The bullet, or whatever that was, went right through Ziegler!" Unit 5 used his HUD to scan Unit 1, and he had a clean, steaming hole in his body. He then scanned the turret, but no data appeared from both scanning. The word, _"UNKNOWN"_ made his heartbeat quicken.

"Plasma?" Unit 3 asked.

"...No, it can't be, Unit 2 told Unit 3. Unit 4 just stared at the corpse of what used to be his leader, the most solid and dependable man he knew. Then, the room was filled with a red light, a siren blaring and lights flashing.

**"EM DEFENSE SYSTEM ONLINE."** A male monotone voice spoke over the PA system.

"EM system? What the hell is that?!?" Unit 5 asked the others.

"I don't know, and we're not going to stick around to see what it is!" Unit 2 told the others.

"Let's go! On me!" Unit 2 said. He pulled his dog tag under all of that armor, snapping the chain around his neck. He ran out of the room, the rest of the team following short. They turned the corner, but they stopped at the sight of another turret. Unit 2 fired a blast from his shotgun, tearing it to pieces. Right when the turret exploded into a blue flame, Aeon soldiers filled the hallway in front of them. They hid behind the corner and watched the same line they saw back at the room before hit the wall, making an infinitely deep hole.

"What the fuck _IS _that?!?" Unit 6 yelled. Unit 5 scanned the hole and found electromagnetic readings...

"AAH!" Unit 4 screamed when that same blue line went through his left shoulder. He slid to the ground, writhing and grasping the spot where it hit him. Unit 5 tried to ease his pain, but he saw how painfull he really looked. He didn't even draw blood from the wound!

"The thing can go through walls?!?" Unit 6 screamed as another line went right next to his face.

"Fall back to the room!" Unit 2 yelled while he slung Unit 4 over his shoulder, despite his wailing. The team rushed back, all except Unit 6.

"6! Get over here!" Unit 2 commanded.

"I'll hold em off!" Unit 6 dropped his .50 caliber sniper rifle and grabbed Unit 4's dropped assault rifle. He threw all the plasma grenades around the corner and whipped himself into the hallway after the expolosions. He fired the assault rifle from the hip toward the advancing Aeon soldiers. A line went through his stomach, another through his shoulder, then another blew off the top of his head. Unit 6 froze, his finger frozen solid on the trigger. He fell to the ground, the gn still firing toward the hallway until there were successive clicks emitting from the assault rifle. His body laid crooked and his dead facial expression was pointed to the group.

"JODY!!!" Unit 3 roared. Unit 2 placed Unit 4 under the desktop in the now, red lighted room. Unit 3, with a shout, ran to where Jody used to be. With rage, he blindfired his plasma machine gun around the corner.

"Hytel! What're doing?!?! Get your ass back here!" Unit 5 yelled.

"Leave him! He can take care of himself!" Unit 2 screamed into Unit 5's ear.

"We're not gonna make it are we..." Unit 4's eyes drooped while he said this.

"Stay with me Cabel, we'll get out of here!" Unit 5 shook him as he took Cabel's helmet off.

"Buzzsaw! Buzzsaw come in dammit!" Unit 2 yelled into his communicator over a grenade explosion.

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!!!" Unit 3, or Hytel, roared over the terrible sound of the plasma machine gun.

"We're gonna have to fight our way out!" Unit 2 grit his teeth, kneeling next to Unit 5 and Cabel.

"We're not gonna make it..." Cabel said, his head now swaying with his nose bleeding.

"Yes we are!" Unit 5 shook Cabel.

_'He's right. There's no way we're gonna get out of this...'_

_"...Do you want to get out of here?"_

_'Wha? Who said-'_

_"If you really want to live with your comrades, take me in your hand. We can merge together if you can hear me."_

_'Where are you ?!? What are you?!?'_

_"I'm in the canister! Open it, grab me and do what I say!"_ Unit 5 opened the container to grab the metal, it's "eyes" now shining blue.

_"Now, hold me as far out of your body as you can and yell, Rockon!"_

_'WHAT?!?!?!'_

_"Just do it!"_

"5, what the hell are you doing!?" Unit 2 asked. Unit 5 took the metal in his left hand and grasped his left wrist with his right hand. he brought the metal out towards his front, the "face" facing the opposite side of his palm. He stood up and extended his arm.

"R-Rockon!" With a shout, he felt a jolt running through his entire body. He closed his eyes when he saw an intense flash of light. He reopened his eyes to find himself in a bright, light blue void. He looked down at himself to see his armor dissapearing into light, like dust swaying in the wind. The only thing he had left was his jumpsuit, and he extended his arms and legs as if his body knew what was happening.

**Model T version 2.01.  
Biolink Established,  
R.O.C.K. System... online!**

His then saw black fingerless gloves materialize on his jumpsuit covered hands. A blue piece of arm armor appeared. A blue vest-like armor appeared as well. Like his upper armor, it was the same shade of blue. Boots that had the same color materilaized, and black ring-like cuffs appeared on his wrists and ankles. Silver-long rectangular devices appeared on the bottom of his forearms. Two holsters and strange weapons in it also materialized on his outer thys. Then, two white communicators appeared over his ears and a black round helmet came with it. A blue-upsidedown triangle appeared on his forehead and attached to his inner helmet. Other blue pieces outlined the inner black helmet and attached to it like the upside down triangle. A black facemask appeared over his face, then he closed his eyes.

His eyes reopened and he found himself back in the same blaring red room, his teammate staring at him.

"5?!?" Unit 2 asked, still squatting down in front of Cabel, who was also staring at him.

"It's me Roth," Unit 5 said as he ran over to Hytel. He grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Hytel! Hytel! Let me take care of this!!" Unit 5 turned him around and Hytel just stared at him how the other two of his teammates looked at him.

"Follow me afterward!" Hytel moved back with his team.

_'Well, what can I use?'_

_'Well, there's my dual pistols-'_ Unit 5 whipped them out of his thy holsters and stepped out of the corner. As if it were a reflex, he shot a soldier through the chest, shooting the same blue line from the pistol that was coming out of the Aeon rifles. The soldier slumped to the ground, and all the rest of the soldiers hid behind walls.

_'Hey! Watch out!'_ Unit 5 hid behind the wall again to barely avoid that fearful blue line again.

_'What the hell are those things?!?'_

_'Haven't you ever heard of a rail gun?'_

_'Only theories!'_

_'Well, you're holding two compressed railguns in each of your hands right now.'_ Unit 5 rose his hands to look at the pistols. The pistol was silver, a guard now surrounding the whole bottom from the barrel of the handgun to the grip. It looked advanced, even for him.

_'Damn... Anything else?'_

_'Well, there's the forearm slashers and the time trigger.'_

_'Time trigger?'_ Unit 5 turned the corner to release another bolt of the blue line.

_'Yes, it makes everything about .05 times slower for, so you can move twice as fast than normal.'_

_'How do I do that?'_ Unit 5 retracted around the corner to avoid enemy fire.

_'Yell, 'Time Trigger!''_

_'... Isn't there a more subtle way?' _

_'You can whisper it,'_ Model T joked around. Unit 5 just scoffed.

"Time Trigger!" Unit 5 yelled out, and Model T was right. He slowly saw the soldier slowly pop out of the corner. Unfortunately for the soldier, Unit 5 shot him throught the chest as well. The soldier fell and the others tried to fire back, through the walls, but Unit 5 could even barely see the shots come to him. He weaved through the shots and fired back at them. All seven soldiers died, the same type of bullets that they used to try to kill him, now turned against them.

"Guys! Get over here! We're getting out of this hell hole!" Unit 5 yelled to the group. Hytel picked Cabel up and put him on his back. Roth ran with Unit 5, taking a rifle from a dead soldier's hands.

_'The Time Trigger works for five minutes before deactivating. You then have to wait ten minutes to recharge the Time trigger again.'_

_' Got it. How do you activate the slashers?'_ Unit 5 thought while he peeked from the corner to see oncoming soldiers.

_'Flick your wrists.'_ Unit 5 flicked his wrists, his hands flicked down, then recoiled. A split second later, a blue beam taking shape of a slasher came out of the silver rectangular object on his forearms. They were about three feet long, and half of a foot wide. It was as thick as his forearm.

_'Alright...'_ He waited until the first of the seven of the Aeon soldiers turned the corner, that's when Unit 5 diagnally slashed into him, causing him to fall and writhe on the ground.

"What the?!?" The next Aeon soldier gasped, but those were his final words before Unit 5 stabbed the slasher through the heart. He quickly made work of the next five, slashing and stabbing at their bodies. The beam like material that made up the slasher made it seem like he was cutting through a thin tree.

"Jesus..." Hytel excalimed as he saw Unit 5 annihilate the enemy.

"Come on, the hall ends soon. We have to get there quick!" Roth told the team.

"Let's move! Come on!" They ran to the elevator, not facing any resistance any longer. Roth pushed the button to raise the elevator to ground floor.

"How.. how did you..." Cabel gasped, coughing out blood.

"Don't talk Cabel, I'll tell all of you later!" Unit 5 told Cabel. Before they could do anything else, the elevator stopped and opened up at ground floor, only to face the end of many gun barrels. Another seven Aeon soldiers.

"Get out of the elevator!" The one soldier in the middle ordered, obviously a commanding officer. The Neo team was set against the wall, guns pointed at them.

"Put your weapons down! You, the black and blue, get rid of those weapons!" Unit 5 deactivated the slashers and put his railguns on the ground.

"Put that man on the ground! Hands up in the air!" Cabel was on the ground, in a sitting position against the wall. The Neo team faced the Aeons.

_'Time Trigger Charged!'_ Model T spoke in Unit 5's head.

"Ready! Aim!" The Commanding officer ordered.

"Time Trigger..." Unit 5 whispered. it was activated and the commanding officer's voice got slower and lower. He quickly flicked his wrists and ran through the commanding officer, stabbing him in the chest with one slasher and decapitating another with the other. He slashed out of the commander's chest and into the next soldiers, killing five already. Hytel grabbed one and managed to pull out the Aeon soldier's handgun and shoot him through the stomach. The last one however, was aimed at Roth. The Aeon Soldier pulled the trigger...

A gunshot made Unit 5 turn around to see the top of the Aeon soldier's head get blown off by Cabel, who pulled out his magnum from the ground

"Bitch," Cabel spat.

"Deactivate," Unit 5 said, and the time trigger deactivated.

_"Hello? Is Anybody... Respond!"_ The communications cleared up on all of the Neo team's communicators.

_"Buzzsaw!! This is Unit 2, Roth! Get us out of here!"_

_"Roger, ETA ten seconds, get the hell out of that place." _

"Come on! Let's go!" Hytel and Roth carry Cabel and get out of the hallway and into from where they started. They ran out into the open grass field to see a helicopter come down in front of them. The door slid open, seats waiting for the team. They filled up the hovercraft, Cabel immediately in the hands of a medical team.

"GO GO GO!" Roth screamed into the pilot's ear. The helicopter took off, going north into Neo territory. Unit 5 slumped against his seat, his regular Neo armor back in a bright flash. Roth went back to his seat and pulled out the detonator. He pressed the button and looked out of the window to see the ruins go up in flames.

Unit 5 panted and closed his eyes.

_'Damn...'_

_'Hey. I never got your real name Unit 5,'_ Model T spoke in his head.

"It's Chris..." Unit 5 gasped out loud. "Christopher Fang."

* * *

Well? D'you like it? Tell me in a review and tell me your e mail so I can reply to your review too! Constructive Criticism is appreciated, i sorta rushed on this chapter. (I can't reply via PMs all the time, locked from comp.)


	5. AFTERMATH

**NEO FILE 215**

**AFTERMATH REPORT**

**NEO FATALITIES: 3 - UNITS 1, (ZIEGLER ZARBOK) 6, (JODY ROBERTS), 7 (JACK SORES)  
AEON FATALITIES: ESTIMATED 150 +  
PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: BIOMETAL RETRIEVED, FACILITY DESTROYED. OBJECTIVE SUCCESSFUL  
SECONDARY OBJECTIVE: TARGET CYPHRUS CROSS ESCAPED. OBJECTIVE FAILED  
OTHER: CHRISTOPHER JASON FANG NOW CONSIDERED AS "CHOSEN ONE" OF BIOMETAL MODEL T.  
****MODEL T ARANMENTS: BEAM SLASHER/TONFAS X 2, RAILGUN HANDGUNS X 2, LIGHT ARMOR X 1, TIME TRIGGER X 1. TIME TRIGGER CAPABLE OF SPEED ENHANCEMENT.  
AEON ADVANCED WEAPONRY INCLUDED RAILGUNS: EM=ELECTROMAGNETIC. SCALED DOWN TO ASSAULT RIFLE. NO CONVENTIONAL BULLETS.**

**_MISSION SUCCESSFUL_  
**


End file.
